


100 Mundos, 100 Elecciones

by Kirtash



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 10051 - Freeform, 151, Gen, M/M, Multi, Shonen-ai
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 05:06:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirtash/pseuds/Kirtash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parejas de drabbles. Infinitos mundos, infinitas elecciones. Una misma situación, diferentes decisiones. <br/>¿Qué eligirás, Shou-chan? <br/>Principalmente con la pareja de Shouichi y Byakuran. No todos los drabbles serán ni shonen-ai ni yaoi, ni tendrán el mismo contenido de violencia/ angst/ sexo, etc. Advertencias al inicio de cada capítulo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Resolución

**Author's Note:**

> Primer drabble. En estas parejas de drabbles pretendo mostrar variaciones de diferentes situaciones y las actuaciones de Shouichi y Byakuran en cada uno de los mundos en los que se encuentran. Posiblemente habrá entre 2 o 3 versiones de dichas situaciones según inspiración.  
> Advertencias de este capítulo: Ninguna.   
> Sin parejas si no se buscan.

Los golpes en la puerta eran lo único que perturbaba la tranquilidad de la habitación.

-Con su permiso, Byakuran-san.

Irie Shouichi entró en el despacho de su superior dispuesto a una nueva prueba de resistencia, cuando se encontró con una escena que no esperaba.

Ahí estaba su supuesto jefe y el tirano que había logrado conquistar todos los mundos paralelos, a excepción del presente en el que estaban. Durmiendo como un niño, tirado en el sofá y con una bolsa de nubes en la mano que se estaba deslizando hacia un lado, provocando que algunas de esas drogas azucaradas cayeran.

Shouichi, completamente serio, se acercó a dónde estaba el albino y se lo quedó mirando. Entonces, el capo murmuró algo en sueños. Shouichi no pudo evitar que durante unos segundos se le escapara una sonrisa nostálgica. Cuando estaban en la universidad alguna vez se habían quedado a estudiar hasta las tantas de la noche y habían acabado durmiéndose encima de las montañas de apuntes que tenían alrededor. Y ya entonces se había dado cuenta que el albino murmuraba en sueños. Qué recuerdos...

Viendo a dónde le llevaban sus pensamientos, intentó aclarar su mente y volvió a ponerse serio. ¿De qué le servía rememorar los viejos tiempos cuando sabía qué era lo que les esperaba? Tampoco tenía que sentirse culpable. Al fin y al cabo, Byakuran era la persona que había ido destruyendo todos los mundos paralelos habidos y por haber. Y ésta era su última esperanza. No podía dejarse llevar por la amistad que los había unido durante años. No debía y no podía. Tenía que hacerlo. Era su responsabilidad. Al fin y al cabo, si él y Byakuran no se hubieran encontrado en dos realidades distintas, nada de eso habría pasado. Por más casualidad que hubiera sido, era su culpa. No podía dejar que el albino ganara esta vez.

Así que, aclarándose la voz, llamó a su jefe intentando despertarle. No obtuvo respuesta. Suspirando sonoramente y resignándose a pasar otra noche en vela rellenando formularios y haciendo de esclavo y fiel subordinado, se acercó a donde estaba Byakuran para coger los informes que había sobre la mesa.

* * *

Primer drabble. ¿Un camino distinto en un mundo paralelo diferente? Capítulo 2.


	2. Culpabilidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La misma situación, distinto final. Pareja del anterior drabble.  
> Parejas de drabbles. Infinitos mundos, infinitas elecciones. Una misma situación, diferentes decisiones.  
> ¿Qué eligirás, Shou-chan?  
> Pareja: 10051

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cualquier inspiración o idea es muy bienvenida si queréis más drabbles.  
> Advertencias de este capítulo: Shonen-ai/ Chicoxchico. Sin escena de sexo.

Los golpes en la puerta eran lo único que perturbaba la tranquilidad de la habitación.

-Con su permiso, Byakuran-san.

Irie Shouichi entró en el despacho de su superior dispuesto a una nueva prueba de resistencia, cuando se encontró con una escena que no esperaba.

Ahí estaba su supuesto jefe y el tirano que había logrado conquistar todos los mundos paralelos, a excepción del presente en el que estaban. Durmiendo como un niño, tirado en el sofá y con una bolsa de nubes en la mano que se estaba deslizando hacia un lado, provocando que algunas de esas drogas azucaradas cayeran.

Shouichi, completamente serio, se acercó a dónde estaba el albino y se lo quedó mirando. Entonces, el capo murmuró algo en sueños. Shouichi no pudo evitar que durante unos segundos se le escapara una sonrisa nostálgica. Cuando estaban en la universidad alguna vez se habían quedado a estudiar hasta las tantas de la noche y habían acabado durmiéndose encima de las montañas de apuntes que tenían alrededor. Y ya entonces se había dado cuenta que el albino murmuraba en sueños. Qué recuerdos...

Intentó sacudir esas memorias de su cabeza, pero no podía. Notó cómo le picaban los ojos y que la vista se le nublaba. Realmente era patético. No podía evitar sentirse culpable por lo que sabía que iba a pasar.

Bajando la mirada para evitar que las posibles cámaras que hubieran en la habitación captaran su comportamiento, se acercó al sofá donde descansaba el albino y le tapó con una manta que había en él.

No es necesario decir que cuando una mano le cogió del brazo, se llevó el susto del siglo.

-Hola Shou-chan-le saludó Byakuran con voz medio adormilada.

-¡By…Byakuran-san! Me ha asustado…-respondió el pelirrojo intentando calmar su corazón.

-Oh, vaya, lo siento. No era mi intención, sólo había notado movimiento y me preguntaba si no sería un traidor intentando matarme.

Shouichi sintió como el color se iba de su cara.

-¡Pero no! Ha resultado ser mi fiel Shou-chan, que venía a taparme preocupado por mi salud.-continuó Byakuran, bostezando y abriendo los ojos finalmente.- Muchas gracias.

-…No ha sido nada.-respondió Shouichi intentando no mirarle fijamente.

Se iba a levantar para dar media vuelta, cuando Byakuran le cogió más fuerte del brazo, acercándolo más a él.

-¿Estás bien, Shou-chan? Tienes los ojos rojos. Parece que hayas estado llorando.-le preguntó con una sonrisa que distaba mucho de parecer preocupada.

Realmente, tenían que darle un premio por su resistencia.

-¿Llorando? ¿De qué habla, Byakuran-san? Jajaja. No soy ningún niño como para ir llorando por los rincones. Tiene que ser de estar tantas horas delante del ordenador.

-Ummm…-Byakuran llevó una mano a la cara de Shouichi acariciándola.

El chico, sorprendido, se intentó apartar, pero todavía tenía el brazo aprisionado por Byakuran.

-Es una pena.-continuó Byakuran, incorporándose en el sofá y sonriéndole.-Siempre he pensado que Shou-chan estaría muy guapo llorando.

-…Sigh. Deje de meterse conmigo. No tiene remedio, Byakuran-san.-le contestó Shouichi, bajando de nuevo la mirada.

-No, no lo tengo.-le replicó Byakuran cogiéndole de la barbilla para que le mirara a los ojos.-¿Es por eso que sigues triste, Shou-chan?

-No sé de qué habla, Byakuran-san. Sólo estoy un poco cansado. _Cansado de todo_. Últimamente ha habido mucho trabajo. _Cansado de fingir, de no tener control de lo que pasa y de tener que seguir las directrices que yo mismo me he autoimpuesto_.

-Ajá. Me alegro, Shou-chan.-le respondió Byakuran, su feliz expresión imperturbable.-Siempre puedes quedarte aquí a descansar un poco conmigo. El sofá es lo bastante grande para los dos.

Shouchi notó cómo se ponía ligeramente colorado por lo que su jefe le acababa de decir. Durante años el chico no había sido capaz de notar el doble sentido cuando su amigo bromeaba, pero suponía que la fuerza de costumbre lo había vuelto muy cauteloso.

-No creo que sea muy apropiado, Byakuran-san. Además, ambos deberíamos volver al trabajo.

-Mmmm, Shou-chan siempre tan tímido y serio.

-¡N-no es eso! En fin, me vuelvo al tra…

Shouchi no pudo acabar la frase porque de un tirón Byakuran le había acercado más a él y le había besado. Decir que estaba sorprendido era minimizar la situación. Y cuando notó que el albino lo atraía más hacia él, se quedó completamente bloqueado.

Al separarse Byakuran, lo único que podía hacer Shouichi era mirar embobado a su antiguo amigo con la cara del color del tomate y, si no estaba demasiado equivocado, con la boca completamente abierta.

Byakuran, por su lado, sólo le sonreía divertido por su situación.

Cuando reaccionó, sólo pudo empezar a tartamudear y decir que tenía que irse. Pero Byakuran no le iba a dejar. Cogiéndole de la cintura, lo tiró encima suyo en el sofá, dejando al chico con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo y negándole el escape con un abrazo.

-Vamos, Shou-chan. Quédate conmigo un poco más.-le susurró al oído.-O a ser posible, para siempre.

Escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca y saber lo que tenía que hacer le hizo sentir de nuevo el nudo en la garganta y una fuerte opresión que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Y notar como volvía a besarle, esta vez de forma más profunda y demandante, era demasiado para él. Intentó apartarle empujándole en el pecho, pero Byakuran sólo le cogió de la parte trasera de su cabeza para acercarlo más a él mientras que con su otro brazo lo mantenía en su sitio.

Lo único que podía hacer era emitir sonidos de inconformidad y, aunque intentara negarlo, algún que otro gemido. Cuando logró separarse un poco, tenía los ojos llorosos y respiraba entrecortadamente, mientras que Byakuran sólo parecía un poco acalorado.

-No, por favor, para. No quiero…-le pidió Shouichi cuando vio que Byakuran se dirigía a su cuello para morderlo.

-No me mientas, Shou-chan…-le susurró el albino al chico, mientras empezaba a bajarle la cremallera del uniforme.-Sabes que es lo que quieres.

-No, ¡basta!-le gritó Shouchi.

Byakuran se quedó parado, muy sorprendido. Shouichi raras veces explotaba estando él en frente. Entonces le miró a la cara y vio que aunque intentaba detenerlas, le caían lágrimas de los ojos.

Sonriéndole y lamiendo el recorrido de sus las lágrimas, le dijo:

-Veo que he vuelto a presionar demasiado a Shou-chan. Incluso le he hecho llorar. Realmente te ves muy bien llorando, pero preferiría que ahora mismo no lo hicieras. ¿Tanto te desagrado?

-No, no es eso.-le contestó Shouichi sin dudar.-Yo… Lo siento Byakuran-san.

-Jajaja. ¿Por qué te disculpas, Shou-chan?-le preguntó Byakuran.-No es culpa tuya…

_Sí que lo era_

-Lo siento…-continuó Shouichi dejando que cayeran más lágrimas.

* * *

 

Fin


	3. Fracaso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parejas de drabbles. Infinitos mundos, infinitas elecciones. Una misma situación, diferentes decisiones.  
> ¿Qué eligirás, Shou-chan?  
> Nueva pareja de drabbles. La victoria era necesaria, aunque eso no significaba que la lograra. Y que no lo descubrieran.  
> Pareja: 10051

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡ADVERTENCIAS! ¡IMPORTANTE! NON-CON. Este drabble incluye menciones a una violación en curso, así que si no os gusta leer este tema, por favor, no lo miréis. Aunque es corto, puede dejar con mal cuerpo.   
> Tema: Angst, para variar.

Sólo se oían jadeos provenientes de la habitación. De vez en cuando también algún golpe o el sonido del colchón al moverse.  
Shouichi tenía la cabeza enterrada en la almohada, intentando ocultar los gemidos de dolor que escapaban de su boca. Las lágrimas por fin le caían libremente, aunque había tardado bastante en dejarlas ir.  
Byakuran no prestaba atención para nada al dolor del que había sido su mejor amigo. Le embestía violentamente sin dejarle momento para descansar. Estaba muy enfadado. Se sentía herido, traicionado… Esa vez no iba a perdonárselo.

Shouichi lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde el principio. Si lo descubría, las consecuencias no iban a ser agradables. Y había intentado aceptar su tortura y su castigo con orgullo, sin derramar ni una lágrima ni suplicar.  
No quería que Byakuran ganase. Ni en su plan ni en su castigo.  
Para su desgracia, esta vez había ganado: conquistando otro mundo, descubriendo su traición, castigándole... y además logrando que llorara por ello.  
Un tirón de pelo y un susurro herido y lleno de ira en su oído, le hizo darse cuenta que la noche iba a ser muy larga.  
Había llegado la hora de las súplicas.

* * *

 

Parece que me gusta hacer sufrir a Shou-chan... Igual el siguiente capítulo le va mejor... ¿no? 


	4. ¿Victoria?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Un supuesto final? De nuevo, una contraposición del drabble anterior. Ya toca un feliz final, ¿no? ... O quizás no.  
> Parejas de drabbles. Infinitos mundos, infinitas elecciones. Una misma situación, diferentes decisiones.  
> ¿Qué eligirás, Shou-chan?  
> Pareja: 10051

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADVERTENCIAS: Muerte de personaje, insinuación de chicoxchico. Angst. Como no... Siendo yo.

Por fin. Se había acabado.

Sin darse cuenta, soltó la respiración que había estado conteniendo durante minutos. Posiblemente desde que Tsuna había iniciado el que iba a ser su último ataque. Desde entonces, no había apartado la mirada. No podía hacerlo. Era lo último que iba a ver de él. Y de todo el plan que llevaba años elaborando.

Habían ganado.

Se hizo el silencio. Respiró de nuevo. Entonces notó como desaparecía un peso de sus hombros que llevaba años sintiendo. Cuanto tiempo esperando esa libertad.

Después, muestras de alegría. Todo sonrisas alrededor. Los guardianes del Vongola celebrándolo. El peso que había llevado a sus espaldas se asentó en el pecho, dejándolo con la abrumadora sensación de que necesitaba llorar. No lo hizo. Por fingir un poco más no iba a pasar nada. Al fin y al cabo llevaba años haciéndolo.

La escena se apagó un poco. Pérdidas inevitables, como Yuni y Gamma. La tristeza de Kikyo, mirándole con odio por ser el culpable de la desaparición de su amado Dios.

Tras ese instante, el peso había llegado ya a su estómago. Culpabilidad y las palabras más repetidas en su cabeza. "Y si…"

Sabía que por fin había ganado y, sin embargo, no se sentía así. Porque el juego dejó de serlo hace mucho tiempo. Cuando su propio mundo se había mezclado con el de Byakuran. Cuando ya no podía ver otra cosa que no fuera un cielo inmaculado, pese a estar manchado de sangre.

¿En serio era una victoria? No tenía sentido. ¿Como podía ser que hubiera ganado, si sentía que lo acababa de perder todo?

* * *

Fin

Lo sé... Soy horrible. Sigo sin ver un final feliz. Y que conste... los adoro. Pero con ellos no me sale.


End file.
